User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Second Sanders' Sides Short Story Segment
Anxiety sat, alone, in his room, with the door locked and the lights out. He had his knees up, and rested his head on them, crying quietly. He wasn’t moving, nor was he really… Maintaining Thomas’ own Anxiety in reality. He wasn’t really concerned about that at the moment. Besides, the others sides had that on lock now, guaranteed. He didn’t know what to do. He had messed up, and basically doomed Thomas’ mental state. And now, he sat, not knowing what to do. Still, like a quiet night pond. … And now, it was the day after the meeting with the other three emotions, and Thomas was cooking pasta, with scallops. He reached over to grab the oil, and pour some more into the frying pan. However, instead, he ended up pouring in that same yellow fluid he had ended up almost drinking yesterday at the computer. He flinched, and stopped, holding the bottle upright. He looked around for a moment, before reading the label of the bottle, this time not being interrupted by Logan. The label read ‘happiness.’ “What in the…” He sighed, and set the bottle down, before making a rising motion with his hand. “Logan!” Logan suddenly rose up, with his eyes now coated with more eyeshadow than the last day. “Okay, this is odd. You chose to summon me first again?” “No, not first. I needed to ask you something.” He picked up the bottle and showed it to Logan. “What exactly is this.” “Oh, yes, that’s what I was looking for before you abruptly summoned me here. As for what the substance inside it is, that’s something I can’t tell you.” He attempted to grab it, to which Thomas pulled it back. “Logan, tell me what it is.” “Again, I can’t tell you that. Really, if I could, I would.” “Why can’t you tell me?” Logan sighed, rubbing his face underneath his Warby Parker glasses. “Listen, this is complicated, and hard to explain, all I can tell you is that I can’t tell you what it is.” Thomas hesitated, before slowly handing the bottle back to Logan. “… Fine.” “Thank you. Now, I need to go again.” Logan sunk down However, Thomas took the moment after Logan was sunk down to turn off the stove, and try to sink down with Logan into his room. However, when he did so, he heard the same resounding ‘THUMP’ that he heard when he tried to enter Anxiety’s room. He groaned at this, and turned back to the pan, continuing to cook his pasta. Completely forgetting about the dash of ‘happiness’ he added into the mix. Later, after Thomas had plated his rather scrumptious-looking pasta dish, he sat down with his, and took a bite. However, instead of tasting that sweet, citrusy taste he felt the first time he made this dish, instead it was an overwhelming burst of incomprehensible flavor, all of which brought him the singular feeling of being happy. And this time, he felt this happiness to such an extreme degree that he cried, independent of Patton. He sighed, shaking his head, and putting his fork down. This was… Too odd. He lost his appetite, his sense of direction, and he just… Didn’t know. Not even that he didn’t know what to do, he just didn’t know. It felt like every part about himself was confused… Even logic itself. Category:Blog posts